Файл:Official Galaxy on Fire 2 Full HD Trailer
Описание iPhone 4S or iPad 2 required The epic, award-winning saga that set the standard for sci-fi on the App Store now blazes onto the iPad 2 and iPhone 4S in Galaxy on Fire 2™ HD -- taking full advantage of the A5 chip. With an App Store rating of 5.0 and a Metacritic score of 90, experience a rich and compelling outer space adventure in High Definition with immersive gameplay and an enthralling storyline, which will make for countless hours of captivating sci-fi gaming at its best! STORY A hyperdrive malfunction sends intergalactic adventurer and war hero Keith T. Maxwell tumbling through space and time. Awakening 35 years later at the far end of the galaxy, he quickly finds himself fighting for his life against a mysterious alien armada that is wreaking havoc on the warring races occupying this volatile sector of space. GAMEPLAY Follow the rich and engrossing storyline through a fully 3D, war-torn galaxy with over 10 hours of action-packed gameplay, or head off on an interplanetary journey of your own design: mining asteroids, trading ore and supplies, taking on mercenary missions, working as a pirate and manufacturing new weapons and equipment as you seek adventure and excitement on the final frontier. FEATURES • A vast, living galaxy with over 20 solar systems and dozens of beautifully rendered planets • 100 unique 3D space stations and more than 30 customizable spaceships • Unique reputation and diplomacy experience systems • Choose between story-driven, mission-based and sandbox gameplay • Complex trading system with over 170 different commodities • High quality visuals and music with 3D sound and full voice acting in English. • Action Freeze™: 3D screenshot tool to save screenshots from any perspective GALAXY ON FIRE 2™ HD FEATURES • All 3D models rebuilt from scratch for console-quality visuals • Assets, such as jump gates and asteroids, feature even more textures and up to four-times the original resolution • Individual texture sets for all 30 spaceships including diffuse, normal, and specular maps in High Definition • Enhanced background images and resolution on space environments and planets for a crystal-clear gaming experience on iPad 2 and iPhone 4S • Additional light sources for atmosphere and breathtaking realism • Additional OpenGL shaders and post effects as well as heavily revised explosion, engine flare and muzzle flash special effects • Native support for HD resolutions of 1024 by 768 pixel (iPad 2) or 960 by 640 pixel (iPhone 4S) • Synchronisation of save games via iCloud or Open Feint GALAXY ON FIRE 2™ IN THE PRESS: "Must have! Galaxy on Fire 2 is a supernova." Slidetoplay.com - 10/10 "Galaxy on Fire 2 is a game that pushes the format further than ever before." Appgamer.net - 9/10 "Galaxy on Fire 2 is a huge game... there really isn't a more complete space game in the App Store." 148Apps.com -- 4.5/5 SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS Dual-core A5 chip (iPhone 4S, iPad 2) or better EXTERNAL GOF2 Full HD Official Trailer - http://bit.ly/gof2hd-trailer Fishlabs YouTube Channel - http://www.youtube.com/fishlabsgames Follow Fishlabs on Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/fishlabs Fishlabs Homepage - http://www.fishlabs.net/ iTunes Store Page: http://itunes.apple.com/nz/app/galaxy-on-fire-2-hd/id465072566 Homepage: http://www.galaxyonfire.com/ Категория:Видео